


precisely what I plan to do

by cinderlily



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Ginny and Mike wanted to keep the wedding low-key, but it got a little out of hand. 
Granted, Mike'll do anything to make Ginny happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for the last episode and wild speculation for the next.

When it came to their wedding both Mike and Ginny were pretty much on the same page of, “Can we just… keep it low key?” Mike had done the big church wedding, had spent the inordinate amount of money on a single day that ended in three of his minor league buddies drunkenly singing weird songs at him and his new bride. In the moment it had been amusing but reliving all the making of the details was… not something he would look forward to. 

Ginny, on the other hand, hadn’t ever been the type of girl that dreamed of that huge of a day. Had spent most of her childhood so focused on other things that the wedding phase had passed her by in a flurry of stats and batting stances. It wasn’t that she didn’t have the small things that she wanted, a white dress would be nice. The cake seemed pretty important. But the idea of hundreds of people on a day that was meant to just celebrate her and Mike? Didn’t do much for her. 

Their only mistake was telling Evelyn early on, who had _apparently_ been planning for them to marry since Ginny showed up on her doorstep three years beforehand, out of breath and rambling about Mike and being kissed and how it felt like her life was over. 

(She was also planning Mike’s death, but she pushed that aside when he ended up _not_ going to Chicago and instead made Ginny happy and smiley again.) 

She’d offered to take over the details, promising them she would keep it to what they wanted. Somehow that had ended with her coming over to their house, repeatedly, with a book full of color schemes and themes and table cloth swatches? It was a lot. 

They thankfully kept control of the invite list, which they kept to fifty people. Even that felt out of control, but with their out of control backyard it wouldn’t be too bad. 

“Stop looking like I’m planning a press junket,” Evelyn scolded Ginny, just a week before the day of the wedding. “Your wedding is going to be amazing.” 

It was hard for Ginny to explain it to Evelyn, how it didn’t matter. But she let he friend keep going and going. It was the off-season, after all, so other than training and a few appearances, she was enjoying the feeling of having _somethings_ to do.

A few days later she sat on the couch in their front room, a staring at the conversation tree Evelyn had with her, Mike, Blip, Amelia, the caterer and the florist. It made a noise and she groaned, another decision to make. She rubbed a hand down her face. 

“Get up,” Mike said, from the doorway to the kitchen. 

Ginny looked up. “What?” 

“Get up,” he repeated. “Put your phone on silent and follow me.” 

She gave him a dubious look, but muted the phone and walked after him. He had been mostly silent about the wedding, which shocked the hell out of her. She had at least expected him to fight Evelyn on some things. Instead, he’d just let things go, not one of his strong suits. 

He led her to their bedroom and she was just about to make a joke about this being the answer to all his problems when he pointed to their bed. In the center of it was a simple white dress, knee length, not lacy and pretty much perfect. Exactly what she would have chosen for herself had she not known the wedding dress was meant to be floor length, at least according to Evelyn. 

“What’s that for?” 

“Wanna marry me, Rook?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “You already asked me, Old Man. Six months ago. You know. Fifty people are showing up at our house in about six days.” 

“And an ice sculpture of a swan, I know, I read the texts,” he said. “But I mean now. You wanna marry me right now?” 

Butterflies came to life in her belly. “What… I mean. Yes. Yes, I do.” 

Mike’s face lit up and the grin he gave her reminded her of the very reason she wanted to marry the man. “Get dressed. We’re going on an adventure.” 

She started to strip down halfway through the sentence, and Mike looked like he was getting distracted so she shushed him and grabbed the dress to go into their bathroom. She knew he had all of her clothes to measure off of, not to mention Amelia had her measurements for clothes for events but it was amazing as she put on the dress and it fit like the perfect glove. She looked in the mirror and her heart did a double take. 

The only jewelry she grabbed was a necklace he’d gotten her for their first anniversary and she slipped on a slight sheen of lip gloss. Adventures didn’t call for full on make-up, right? She went to the full-length mirror in the corner and looked at herself back and front. There was a knock on the door. 

“Ready?” 

She walked and opened it up, laughing when Mike’s eyes bulged in his head. “Well, what do you think?” 

“I think I’d marry you every day if I was allowed.” 

“Sap,” she smacked his arm but then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Just as she pulled back she noticed he had a suit on. His simplest one, the one he wore on air the most often. Pale gray, a white shirt and a pale blue tie. She tugged not the tie gently. “You clean up well.” 

He pulled her close. “Gotta keep up with you somehow.” 

He kissed her warmly and bit her lower lip. She pushed at him. 

“Adventure, Lawson, let’s not lose track of our objective here.” 

Mike laughed and took her by the hand. “I like your use of the word objective. Very sexy.” 

“I’m all about the sexy talk,” she teased. 

They walked out to the car together, and he opened the door to her door. She slid into the passenger seat and smiled when he came around to sit next to her. She had her cell phone, but it was in her purse. She loved that he knew what she needed sometimes even on the days she didn’t know it. 

He started the car and they headed out. She wasn’t sure where they were going, but she put the windows down to let the slightly nippy November air into the car. Throw the radio, Mike had set up a playlist of songs that were slow and soft, not generally her style but they had grown on her over the years of being around him. 

When, after a few minutes, he pulled into a small shopping center with a Circle K she totally had lost whatever clues she had to what they were doing. 

“Go grab some sodas,” he smiled. 

“I go grab the sodas?” 

He nodded. “And get some Ding Dongs, if they have them…” 

She laughed, cause seriously? But whatever. She walked into the small circle K and went to the grab the soda. She had to ask the cashier if there were any Ding Dongs and then was handed a giant box. She shrugged. Off season, as long as her wedding dress fit, she guessed she could enjoy a box of these. 

When she got back to the car, she opened the door to find a dozen calla lilies on her seat. She looked at Mike and blinked. Those were, by far, her favorite flower. She handed him the items in her hand just so she could pick up the flowers and smell them, enjoy the weight of them in her hands. 

He put the box of cakes on the floor and the sodas in the center console. She almost asked what was going on, _almost_ but rather let the surprise lay between them. She couldn’t wipe the grin off of her face if she tried. 

A few minutes more in the car and they were … at PETCO. He pulled around back and parked in his usual place, the little “C” labeled above “reserved parking”. She looked at him with a curious tilt and he waggled his eyebrows. 

“You said you wanted an adventure.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s locked up, Lawson. Let’s _not_ go to jail before the wedding. I’d like Evelyn not to have a murder wrap on her record.” 

Mike laughed. “You’re so considerate. But no. I actually kind of have an in at the building. It’s like I worked here for 19 years or something.” 

He opened the door and ran across the front to open the door. She clutched at the flowers like a lifeline, he grabbed the box and the sodas. They got to the side door and he slapped hard on it a few times. A familiar face popped out. 

“Mark?” Ginny smiled. He was by far their favorite guard. “What are you doing?” 

Mark shrugged, eyes twinkling. “Had some free time.” 

She looked at Mike, whose face was split with a grin. “Let’s go, Baker. We’re on a timetable.” 

Once they got in the building Mike took the lead, walking them to the locker room, empty and a little creepy in the off-season, and then down the hallway. They came out into the dug-out and her stomach went up into her throat. There, about twenty feet from the dug-out, was their Justice of the Peace. Things started to fall into place. 

She turned to Mike. “I asked if you were ready to marry me right now…” 

“Evelyn’s going to kill us,” she said, but she couldn’t hide the smile. 

“Let’s live dangerously,” Mike said, he put the food on the top step and took her by the hand, walking her slowly to where the Justice stood. 

“Mr. Lawson, Ms. Baker,” he smiled at them. “Are you ready?” 

She clutched his arm with one hand and the flowers with another. “I was ready a year ago.” 

“Really? I was ready two years ago,” Mike winked at her. Always a competition. 

“Would you like to say your own vows… or?” 

Mike didn’t even look at her, just nodded. It was a little cocky of him but then again what else was he going to be? Even after years of seeing his weak spots, the image that he portrayed to everyone was cock-sure. The Justice looked at her and she, after a moment of thought, nodded. She’d had her speech prepared for weeks. 

“Mike, you may go first,” Justice Paul nodded at him. “Turn to your bride.” 

When she did turn she saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Mark had Mike’s cell phone in hand, apparently taking pictures. She couldn’t help but smile and maybe laugh a bit. If it was nerves, or maybe just how low budget everything was it didn’t matter. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

He took her free hand into his and looked her in the eye. 

“Four years ago, I met you right here,” he said. “You gave me a talking to after knowing me for maybe ten minutes and I remember thinking, ‘This is going to be an adventure’. And I wasn’t wrong. Every day since then has been a new adventure. With highs and lows and everything in between. 

“You, Genevieve Kathleen Baker, have taken me on a roller coaster. At points, I wanted off, but then you would smile at me and I couldn’t get back in my seat fast enough. Your off key singing, your stupid smelling shampoo, the way you focus on things so hard that a crease develops in the center of your forehead. Your dimples, man. I should have known I was gone with the dimples alone. But what I’ve found along with your amazing looks and determination is a kind heart and a desire to learn. You’re so much smarter than me but don’t make me feel shitty about it. 

“I can’t promise I’ll give up smacking asses,” he said and she busted out a laugh. “But I promise you are the last ass I want to smack when  I go to bed each night and the first one I want to smack when I wake up in the morning. For as long as we both shall live.” 

She had to swallow the rest of the giggles when the Justice looked at her. She inhaled and exhaled, remembering the beginning of her speech but throwing it out the window. For her, that was long gone. That could be for Saturday, this was for them. 

“The first time I met you, I was starstruck. Mike Lawson, this bigger than life man was standing right in front of me,” Mike made a face but she kept going. “The _second time_ I met you I kind of wanted to punch you. You might have been bigger than life, but you were also a jerk to match. But… time passed. And you made me laugh. And you started to listen to me and you started talking to me. 

“The guy who had been a myth a few years before became a human being. Now some of those things I was startled by. Sometimes you drove me crazy. But most times I left the ballpark knowing that I had learned from you. That I had grown with you. When it came to use become _us_ , it should have shocked me. I would have never thought we would be here. But everything we’ve done has been organic. Moments follow moments and here I am. I am ready to keep growing with you. 

“… and if you keep smacking my ass, I promise I’ll smack yours right back. For the rest of our lives.” 

Mike grinned at her and she felt her lips might split with how hard she was smiling. She was… This was… exactly how she wanted it to be. 

“A little unconventional,” Justice Paul laughed. “But I shouldn’t suspect any less from you two. As long as no one has any reason to contest this marriage… and I think they do not. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” 

Ginny laughed as Mike tried and dipped her, bending her knees to give him a little extra support, trying to save the pride lost from his old back and knees. He pulled her back up and she heard clapping from the dugout. She turned to find Al, long since retired, and Amelia grinning back at them. 

“We needed witnesses.” 

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “What, weren’t brave enough to ask Evelyn?” 

He shuddered. “Yeah, no. Not even close. That woman scares me.” 

“Damn right she should,” Amelia said, coming to stand beside them. She gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. “I took some photos. I’ll want one that DOESN’T look like I’m a creepy stalker, by the way.” 

Al smacked Mike on the back. “I would make some cheesy speech about hurting her but I’m pretty sure Amelia’s got that covered, if Ginny wouldn’t kill you first.” 

“Thanks for being on my side, Al.” 

Ginny kissed Al’s cheek. “I always liked you.” 

“That’s a lie.” 

“Well,” Ginny shrugged. “You grew on me.” 

“That I’ll believe.” 

Justice Paul offered up a piece of paper; handing it, a pen, and a notebook to first Ginny, then Mike. There were little X marks next to “Spouse 1” and “Spouse 2” meant for their signatures. He then pointed out where the other two signatures went and told them he’d send it in that evening. 

“Congratulations,” he smiled. “I’ll see you for round two on next Saturday…” Mike lifted a finger but the Justice already had him beat. “I’ll bring a blank one and not send it in. No worries.” 

Mike and Ginny both visibly relaxed. Amelia lifted the box from earlier and offered them each a ding dong. Ginny offered Mike a bite of hers and he offered his to hers. Amelia got a picture, and another one when Mike hit her in the face with the rest of his cream filled snack. 

The silence of the stadium stopped with the echoing laughter. 

“You really think you’ll be able to keep this from Evelyn for long? That woman has super powers.” 

Ginny bit her lip. “Her brain is busy. We’ll tell her eventually?” 

“Preferably a long long time from now,” Mike added. 

“More power to you,” Amelia laughed. 

Al rubbed his hands together. “Now we’re going to dinner. On me.” 

“Aww, Al you big old softy,” Ginny smiled. 

“I bet you he’ll even let us get a big value meal,” Mike winked at her. 

Al shook his head. “Don’t be going too crazy.” 

They ended up at a small restaurant by the beach. A few people recognized them and there were some photos taken. But all that mattered to either of them was the clear and peaceful feeling that no matter what, they had had their moment. Beyond that, it was a simple and sweet night. 

* 

By the time the next wedding arrived, in all honesty, she was at peace with the whole thing. Amelia kept giving her knowing smiles, but Evelyn seemed genuinely shocked. They’d gotten a professional stylist for all the girls, which turned their bedroom into a room full of girls drinking sips of champagne and having their face and hair turned without their movements doing so.

“I was thinking you’d at least be half bridezilla by now,” Evelyn said. “I mean, I was a bitch on my wedding day.” 

Amelia took a sip. “Yeah, Ginny, it’s almost like you’ve done this before.” 

“Oh shut up,” Ginny said, only resisting the urge to toss something at her by knowing that she didn’t want champagne on her bedspread. Rather she glared at her in the mirror and Amelia laughed. Evelyn was oblivious, going through a list on her phone. 

“Do you have your vows done?” 

Ginny started to nod but her stylist grabbed her head. “Yup.” 

“The flowers are here, Justice Paul will be here in half an hour… Do you think Mike is ready?” 

Ginny shrugged. “As long as he isn’t halfway to Mexico, I call this a win.” 

“Don’t even joke! Blip was so jittery on the day his groomsmen gave him five shots of whiskey. He slurred his vows.” 

They’d heard the stories over and over again. But she didn’t mind. She picked her phone up and opened up her text with Mike. 

_Don’t let Blip give you any shots and not share with me_

A moment later she got a response of: 

**Best bride ever.**

_Too late to be bride, now I’m just the best wife ever._

“What’s that smile for?” Evelyn said. 

Ginny looked up at her and shrugged. “No booze is being had. At least not without including me.” 

A second later she looked down to see a picture of the two of them on their other wedding day. She looked up at Amelia who was ‘innocently’ looking at her phone. The picture was the two of them walking out to the beach, her with her shoes slung over her shoulder and him with his jacket off. They turned towards each other just enough for her to see the outlines of their faces and the smile as they looked at one another. 

For the first time that day she started tearing up. She looked up at the ceiling and inhaled slowly. 

“Aww, honnnney,” Evelyn came over to dab at her eyelashes with q-tips. Ginny flipped her phone over just in time for her not to see anything. “I know, it’s a lot.” 

Amelia laughed, just a small laugh from the corner. Ginny let Evelyn take care of the tears and when it ebbed she looked at Evelyn and with true sincerity said, “Thanks, Evs, today wouldn’t have happened without you.” 

Evelyn grinned and gave her an air kiss.”Oh whatever, you’re my baby sister and I don’t care what DNA says.” 

She went back to checking her list, giving Ginny enough time to copy and send the photo to Mike, who responded a minute later. 

**That’s dirty pool, Baker.**

_That’s Baker-Lawson, you bum. Don’t forget it._

* 

The day went off with only a few hiccups, including the ring boy, the son of a teammate, handing the rings to his mom who was only halfway down the aisle. Their teammate had to take it the other half down the aisle, leaving both she and Mike with time to decide on the nickname for the next year. 

The groom’s cake which had been meant to look like PETCO field, ended up on the floor of the kitchen when the twins had tried to sneak a taste of the outfield, got caught by one of the caterers and turned to run, tripping over each other. They saved the sign, one that declared them the winners and a message of “CONGRATS GINNY AND MIKE” but the rest of it was a complete goner. Evelyn was about to ground them for a year when Ginny said as long as they promised to never do it to the _actual_ PETCO field they were forgiven.

But in the end, it was gorgeous. A wonderful day. They had their first dance to Jason Derulo's "Marry Me" (Mike refused any Katy Perry) and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Even though her dress was a bit frillier than she’d liked, Mike said he loved every bit of it. They ended the night by getting into the back of a limo and heading to a hotel. Their honeymoon would start in the morning with a flight to Denmark, but for that night they just enjoyed each other. 

*

_a year later_

Ginny was two and a half months pregnant on her first anniversary. It hadn’t actually been on purpose, they had been planning on waiting a little longer, but it hadn’t been a negative. Mike had already decided to retire so when the baby came they were planning on having him raise while she went back to the team.

They figured it was pretty much the perfect time, though, to do a double whammy of news. When they’d invited Evelyn and Blip over for their ‘first anniversary’ they had gotten some resistance but Mike was really pretty smooth when he wanted to. The couple showed up with a bottle of wine and a huge bouquet of flowers. Ginny did NOT tear up, but it was very sweet of them to do when they didn’t have to, so maybe her eyes got wet. Freaking hormones.  
.  
As soon as she didn’t pop the wine open immediately Evelyn through her hands up and squealed. Blip looked at her like she was crazy but Ginny smiled and nodded at her friend. Evelyn placed a hand on Ginny’s still flat stomach and something obviously clicked in Blip’s brain that induced him to smack Mike and hug Ginny very very gently. 

They sat down at the dinner table and talked game talk for a while, specifically how the whole pregnancy was going to affect the game. Blip was a little annoyed he’d have to handle the Rookies all on his own. But as he was going to be the Captain now, Mike just laughed and said welcome to his world. 

When it came to dessert they brought out a cake that she had had to write out the specific wording. Mike, who refused to let her carry it, ridiculously, put it down in front of Evelyn and then put a hand over his face to keep from laughing. 

“ _Thanks for planning our wedding but our wedding was 11/07, we love you Evelyn_ ,” Blip read out loud, slowly. The picture that Amelia had sent them one beach was in the center. Blip looked from Ginny to Mike and then to Evelyn. 

“So.. um.. Don’t hate us,” Ginny said and explained slowly the situation. The stress they were under and the fact that Mike decided to take all the stress out of it. The fact that their ‘wedding’ was one of their best days of their lives. 

Evelyn was quiet for a long second, her mouth wide open. She looked up at them and then back at Blip. 

“Who cares when you got married? You guys had the best wedding, TWO of them, you were so in love… AND NOW WE GET A BABY.” 

Ginny didn’t correct the ‘we’, she was more than aware that this baby was going to take a village, or a team to be more correct, to raise it. But she sighed in relief.Evelyn stood up and gave her a tight hug, so tight in fact that Mike made a noise of disapproval. 

“She’s not made of glass,” Evelyn poked at him, still squeezing her tight. “She’s just pregnant.”

Ginny’s smile went wider. “Pregnant.” 

Evelyn squealed. “PREGNANT.” 

“Yeah, this is going to be the next few months,” Blip said, pointing at his wife. Mike made a noise but Ginny didn’t care. 

“Aww, Blip, if I get pregnant, they can grow up best friends,” Evelyn winked at Ginny where Blip couldn’t see her. 

Blip’s eyes went wide. “Aw, Lawson, why you gotta drag me into this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and pure sap. I've been knee deep in distraction from life for the last few weeks so all I want to write is babies and weddings. 
> 
> Sorrynotsorry. 
> 
> <3


End file.
